Unexpected
by mandymayhem1123
Summary: Summary is inside. I just wanted to post this so I could see if it's worth turning into an actual story so... tell me what ya think. If it does, a few minor details concerning this story will change. Like I might add "romance" to the genre.


**While Daryl is out hunting, he comes across a boy running through the woods. He tries to figure out who this person is and why he keeps showing up so deep in the woods. When one accident allows them to finally come face-to-face, Daryl finds out this person is not at all what he first thought.**

* * *

**Day 1:**  
It's only been about a day since the world has gone to shit but it feels like it's been a lot longer. Merle and I have joined this group with about 15 or more people in it. 15 or more people, and good lord they all got on my last nerve. Every last one of 'em! One of these days these people will be too much to handle and Merle and I will be out of here and on our own.  
There was a woman with long brown hair who was holdin' who I assumed was her son. He was cryin' and I coulda sworn I saw a few tears leave her eyes. There was a muscular guy comfortin' the two of them as well. Another family had caught my eye, a little girl who looked so skinny and lanky she looked like she could blow away with one gust of wind. Her momma was also very skinny and also had very short hair, shorter than mine. And a daddy who a lot bigger and fatter than the two of 'em, keeping a close eye. I knew what that meant, I knew that all too well.  
I later decided to go huntin', maybe clear my head a bit about this whole "apocalypse" situation. Maybe I could hunt down some squirrel for the group, maybe rabbit, or deer.  
Had my trusty crossbow loaded and in position, ready to shoot anythin' that moves. I suddenly heard feet crunchin' the leaves on the ground. It was movin' quick, could those undead things run? Turnin' around I saw a figure run right by me, looked like a boy. He had a hat on his head, very large plain white shirt, and baggy pants. From what I saw, he also had tan skin.  
"Hey!" I shouted.  
He stopped on his tracks and turned to me all in one second. His jaw slightly dropped and, I couldn't see his eyes because his hat was so low, but I was sure they were wide with surprise.  
"What're you runnin' from?" I asked. I was sure if he was runnin' from somethin' chasin' him, it would be close by and I would've seen and/or heard it.  
He didn't respond, just stood there.  
"You got a hearin' problem or somethin'?" I took one step towards him, in which he responded immediately with one step back, his body got more tense and his fists (which seemed kind of small and skinny... Poor guy) tightened. I stopped to not scare him away. "Look, I ain't gonna hurt ya, 'kay?" I tried takin' another step forward, which only resulted in the same way as before. Tightened fists and a defensive rigid body and this time he sucked in a sharp breath and held it, as if waitin' for me to attack him.  
Well shit if I was gonna attack the kid I would've done it already! Fuckin' dumbass didn't even know enough to run in the other direction either. Has the world going to shit brought out the stupider people in this world? Good lord...  
It was as if he read my mind when in the blink of an eye he turned and started runnin' away.  
"Hey kid!" I yelled after him, but he justy kept runnin'. Damn the fucker was fast.  
Well fuck it, if he wanted to take his chances on survivin' on his own than rather a group, then I won't even waste my breathe and time and bother. I'll just do somethin' more productive, like huntin'.  
**Day 2:**  
I'm out in the woods again, huntin'. I guess I have unofficially brought on the title of the groups food provider. I do one nice thing for these people and they say "Daryl, will you go hunting for food again?" "Daryl, we need actual meat to eat here, not just this canned stuff." "Daryl, think of the children!" To hell with all of 'em. The only reason I'm doin' this is because it helps me clear my mind.  
I got deeper into the woods when I noticed foot prints on the ground. Could it be a walker? Or another survivor?  
I kept as quiet as possible as I started trackin' the thing down. If it was another survivor, they could help provide for the group instead of havin' me do all the work. These foot prints were new, I could easily tell from my other experiences with trackin', the person had to be somewhat close by.  
After half an hour I started to hear the near by rustlin' of a person walkin'. Staying as quiet as possible and hidden, I saw it was the kid from yesterday! (So I guess I wasn't imagining things when I saw him.) He walked a few more feet and say down on the ground, leanin' on a tree. Just as he was about to take his hat off, a walker came out from the other direction. It had spotted him and started walkin' towards him. The kid had seen the walker but didn't get up. He was lookin' straight at it! It's like he was askin' to get bit! Did the fuckin' dumbass have a death wish or somethin'?  
The walker only got closer and closer to him and I lifted up my crossbow to shoot. Just as I was about to pull the trigger, the kid shot up and kicked the walkers head clean off... Holy shit...  
The walker's decapitated body fell to the ground and the kids right pant leg and boot was now covered in rotten, black blood.  
I then heard a crack if a branch. I looked around tryin' to look for the source of the noise. Not findin' anythin', I looked down to realize I apparently took a step forward and stepped on a branch. Good job Dixon.  
The kid froze in place, head turned to the side like he was lookin' for me in the wrong direction. But he wasn't lookin' for anythin', he was listenin'. Then started runnin in the opposite direction... again. God was this kid a track star or somethin'? Why am I even stayin' on this subject? I've got huntin' to do.  
**Day 3:**  
Well shit. I'm stayin' on the damn subject. Don't ask me why because I just don't know. Somethin' about leavin' the kid out there all alone just bugs me to no end. I've tried to find more reasonin' on why I want the damn kid at this damn camp but I can't find one. I swear this will be the last time I concern myself with anyone else. Especially kids.  
Going through the woods, lookin' for any human tracks I can follow to find the kid. Do some huntin' in the process.  
I had been lookin' since about noon and it's almost dark. The fuck did the kid go? I go lookin' for the kid, I can't find him. I try to do some good and it bites me in the ass. Fuck it, I'm takin' the squirrel I got so far and goin' back to camp.  
**Day 7:**  
End of the first week of the end of the world. And I've been lookin' for that damn boy every day. I've been so close to catchin' him quite a few times but then the tracks would disappear and I'd lose him. Ya know what? I'm done lookin'. Boy could be dead for all I cared. Not like I give a fuck.  
I saw small movement scurryin' up a tree. It looked around before scurryin' up some more. It was the perfect shot, not too far away, perfectly leveled. Easy.  
I silently lifted my crossbow, aimed for it, then pulled the trigger.  
I heard a few things after that,the rustlin' of someone runnin' immediately after shootin', the arrow hittin' the tree, then the "Mother fucker!"  
The squirrel had scurried the rest of the way up the tree, completely unharmed. And there was that dumbass kid with am arrow through his shoulder and stuck to a tree. I noticed his hat had fallen off and he actually had medium length hair tucked into that hat. It was dark, wavy and choppy, covering his face.  
"Oh shit! Kid, you alright?" I asked makin' my way towards him.  
That's when he finally looked up at me and I could see his eyes... Or... Oh shit...  
This weren't no boy...


End file.
